A Grimm Encounter
by Maria65
Summary: The mysterious, white-clad woman makes an appearance again but this time, it's to save the Team's, specifically Ruby. When the silver-eyed maiden gets attacked and left vulnerable, 'Rose' feels the need to step in and save the girl. Yet why was the urge so strong and why do Qrow, Yang and Ruby see her familiar? And why does Salem fear her 'pets' power? Rated T for blood and battle.


It had been some time since the white clad woman, simply calling herself Rose because of her Mistress naming her, had briefly meet Ruby. She was adorable, looked like her without the Grimm attachments and limbs, even the silver eyes were the same. The woman stopped before a window, seeing her transparent reflection and sighed, she wanted to see the woman again. 

She felt something brush against her leg and looked down, seeing her furry, black Grimm tale and gently, she ran a clawed hand through it. Ever since she woke up in this strange place, she had a tale, a clawed arm like a Beowolf, even part of a Beowolf mask covering the left half of her face that stopped at her cheek. She looked back at her reflection and pulled the hood back, staring at the single red eye on the mask that stared back at her. She sighed, shaking her head and continued toward the room her Mistress was waiting in. 

As she entered, she noticed Tyrian and Arthur were both still gone and she sighed, shaking her head; they were never there when she was meeting Salem. "Ah, there you are Rose." Salem said to the white clad woman, who smiled, tag wagging happily. "You called Mistress?" Rose asked, hurrying over to her Mistress, stopping beside her. "Yes, I noticed you haven't been well focused lately with the last few missions of spying on the Silver Eyed Maiden." Salem commented calmly, looking Rose in the eye. "Is there something bothering you?" Salem asked and Rose tensed a little, realizing she wasn't doing well in hiding her feelings. 

"Slightly Mistress." Rose said, holding her arm in nervousness and Salem rose a brow. "Care to elaborate, dear?" Salem asked and Rose shifted. "It's the Silver Eyed Maiden...she's familiar to me." Rose admitted and Salem narrowed her eyes, that wasn't good. "I was wondering if...you knew why?" Rose asked, wondering if Salem had the answers she needed. Salem hummed...she'd need a convincing story to make Rose believe her. Despite her previous life and her current rebirth, she wasn't an idiot, Salem had a feeling the 'Rose' may just remember her past. Yet she couldn't afford to take her eyes off the Silver Eyed Maiden, Ruby, she needed to watch the younger Rose. 

"It may be due to the resemblance dear Rose, after all, she does look like you." Salem said, hoping that would suffice Rose. It seemed to work as Rose smiled and nodded, tail once again wagging happily. "Now go dear, you must keep an eye on her. Don't let her see you though." Salem said and Rose nodded before disappearing in a flurry of white petals. Salem cringed a little, remembering long ago how those petals once baffled her when she battled the White Rose. "These Roses will do their best to destroy everything I crave to protect." Salem muttered sourly, the petals eventually wilted and crumbled. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Rose rushed through the forest at an incredible rate, she had been able to keep their scent with her for awhile now, she couldn't afford to lose it! The team's were running through the forest and every now and then, she heard a scream or a bullet go off, seems they were under attack. She jumped into a tree to watch them, having heard footsteps stop and looked down, her single silver eye showing her emotions. 

Below her, team RWBY were taking care of a small horde to the left while team JNPR took care of a small horde to the right. Qrow and Oscar were fighting the ones before them, they were practically surrounded. "AH!" Ruby cried out in shock as a Creeper sent her flying back, knocking Crescent Rose out of her hands. "Ruby!" Yang shouted and rushed to her sisters aid, killing the Creeper, yet an Ursa sent her flying and slamming into Qrow. "Yang! Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted, silver eyes wide in horror. She got up, only to be face-to-face with a Beowolf and she gasped, using her semblance to appear behind the Beowolf, Crescent Rose in hands and she swung down in the beast. 

Rose hummed...that tactic...it seemed familiar to her; like someone from long ago who used it. The battle was far from won and the team's were growing exhausted and couldn't keep their aura's up for long. Rose felt a tug in her heart as Ruby was knocked further away from the group, landing on her back with Crescent Rose too far from her reach. "Ruby!" Pyrrha, who Rose silently growled at, shouted in worry, only to be taken to the ground by a Beowolf and she grabbed the jaws of it, trying to prevent it from clamping down on her head. The others could not go to Ruby's aid, she was too far and the horde gathered around the team's, preventing them from leaving. 

Three Beowolf's broke from the horde and charged at Ruby. "RUBY!" Qrow shouted, red eyes conveying his worry and Rose growled. Feeling the urge to protect overcome her, Rose jumped into the fray, a mere white blur as she hit the three Grimm attacking Ruby. She landed before Ruby, protecting her as she held up a pair of kusarigama, with what looked like blades in the shape of a circle with a handle that could also hold them in the middle aside from just the chain. Keeping her back to Ruby, she stood, yet the cloak seemed to help cover her completely as she looked at the Grimm with her silver eye and the Beowolves slowly backed away. 

"What?" Ruby asked herself softly, sitting up a little and watching the woman closely. The white clad woman growled lowly at them and they snarled at her. Rose seemed to scoff before turning into a white blur and attacking them, ripping through them with the kusarigama. The Beowolves howled in pain, yet they were quickly killed though it caught the attention of their kin, who turned and attacked. "Ruby! N-!" Yang stopped as she saw the white clad woman again, she was far too familiar. 

"Is that…?" She asked herself, not sure if she was seeing things correctly. "It can't be." She heard Qrow whisper and looked at him, seeing him staring at Rose in surprise and longing. 'Okay, so I'm not crazy.' Yang thought and turned toward the Grimm heading toward Rose and Ruby. "Get away from them!" She shouted, coming up behind an Ursa and slamming her fist down on it. The others followed her action, attacking the Grimm heading toward Ruby and the woman. 

The woman simply smiled, before her silver eye began to emit a soft glow and she charged once more, swinging with her kusarigama. The chains wrapped around her enemies, stopping them before she took control of the blade and run the Grimm through, repeating the process. She was fast and graceful, they had never seen such a technique, yet that wasn't all the blades did. She grabbed hold of the blades and jumped into in tree. They heard a click and suddenly, a barrage of bullets flung into the area before Ruby, as well as avoiding the team's. Rose jumped back into the fray and they saw the blades click back together, it seemed it was two blades connected that separated to allow the gun function to work. 

The last Grimm, a Boarbatusk turned to run yet the woman swung with her weapon, slicing through the beast before she yanked the chain back. Catching the blade, she sheathed her weapon and pulled the cloak tighter around her, keeping her completely covered. She kept the left half of her face covered by her hair and cloak, before she turned toward Ruby. "Who...are you?" She asked and the woman smiled. "Just a wanderer." Rose said, she was forced to lie for her Mistress, she couldn't possibly tell them. "Just a wanderer?" Qrow questioned, walking closer as he kept his weapon out, not sure if he should trust her despite her looks reminding him of the one whom he loved, yet could never have. 

She nodded, not taking her eyes away from Ruby...she was just...so familiar. "Yes, I am a Huntress who travels by night." She said softly, before smiling at them all and tilting her head to the right, keeping the left side of her face hidden. "I just thought to give a hand, so I shall take my leave." She said and before Qrow could say anything, the woman disappeared in white petals once more. "She...looks so much like her." Yang mumbled, yet none heard as they were too wrapped up in their thoughts. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Salem glared at Rose who was chained against a wall...she had disobeyed her orders, AGAIN! "What did I say about letting her see you?!" Salem demanded, even as Arthur and Tyrian watched with emotionless expressions, having returned and heard of Salem fury. "To not be seen." Rose responded, looking to the ground sadly. "RAH!" Salem growled in anger, a Seer appearing and stabbing into Rose with its tendrils, making Rose cry out in pain. 

"Do not disobey me again!" Salem shouted, the tendrils striking Rose again, making her howl in pain as her silver eye glowed and Salem gasped, eyes wide. She was half Grimm, her abilities shouldn't be active! Realizing what was happening, Salem used the Seer to knock Rose unconscious, preventing her powers from working. Salem huffed in relief, even as Tyrian and Arthur lowered their arms, looking at Salem in surprise. "Madam?" Arthur asked and she sighed, rubbing her arms. 

"I'll be fine, keep her locked until she becomes obedient again." She said as she turned around and Arthur nodded, even as Tyrian grinned and sat down outside the cell. Salem left, even as Arthur stayed with Tyrian, both trying to figure out things to keep her in line. Salem was left worried and confused. With 'Rose' being half-Grimm, she actually expected the one power she feared to be unable to work. Not to mention, shouldn't all Grimm obey the words and commands of their master? "It would seem the Rose is using her thorns to try and escape." Salem muttered, before closing the doors to the dungeon; she would find out exactly how things would progress from now on.

* * *

 **Okay, so as you all have figured it out, the 'White Rose' Summer...is going to be called simply 'Rose'. This is due to the fact that Salem doesn't want Summer to have ANY memories or connection with her past, which we saw here at the end...didn't really work like she wanted it to. I think that, even though Summer is half-Grimm, her silver eye power wouldn't have disappeared, it also shows that she still has some connection to her past.**

 **Anyways, you can expect more though it will take time for them to be posted as I am still thinking of the next story but it's not going to be a story about Summer this time. I'm planning to post-pone RWBY stories until Volume 6 comes out on** **Crunchy-roll** **as I haven't discovered it yet.**

 **Well, hope ya'll enjoy. ^^**


End file.
